Dishonor Or My Half Brother
by CrossoverCrazy
Summary: Harry is the half brother of one of the Gundam Pilots. He finds out about the summer after 5th year. With his new brother he learns of love and honor. But not before his Uncle Vernon makes a mess of things for Harry. Will be slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Characters Of Gundam Wing and Harry Potter do not belong to me if they did I would not be writing stories about them but be locked in my bedroom with them. HEHEHEH!

Chapter 1 The Big News

Wufei and his lover, Duo, And all of his friends and fellow Gundam Pilots, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre were all sitting inside Commander Une's office at the Preventors building stationed in London.

"Comm. Une, if you would be so kind as to explain why we were called down to Earth for Preventors business?" Quatre politely questioned who was sitting on a small couch with his lover Trowa.

"Yeah, why couldn't you have just told us over the vid phones, huh?" Was exclaimed by Duo.

"Because boys what you are here for is not strictly business. I called you all for this meeting for something a bit more personal." She paused, watching the ex-pilots expressions become vaguely more interested and cautious in some cases. "As you all should remember Ms. Peacecraft put into effect the Family Reconsruction Act for all the orphans and children that had been uprooted during the war about in January. All of you had had your blood tested a few months after this was put into place but with no unexpected results such as Quarte and his sisters."

"Again Une-baby what does this have to do with us?" Duo interrupted squeezing Wufei's hand.

"Well Mr. Maxwell more the you probably think. About 3 weeks ago it was found that a family not to far from here in Surrey had been neglectful of getting their nephews DNA put into the system because he had been at boarding school. We tested the results several times to make sure but he had some very interesting results." At this she pulled out a file from inside her desk and handed it to the boys to look at. "Inside is a picture taken from when he was brought in for testing. This young man is named Harry Potter age 15, green eyes, black hair , height 5'3. His mother and your father supposedly died in a car wreck when he was but a year old so now he is living with his anut on his mother side and her family the Dursley. This Wufei Chang is your half brother through your father."

"But how is this possible I didn't even get to know my father he was killed at the beginning of the war when I was just two. Even that young I would think I would remember having a brother." Wufei said frantically looking at his lover for support. "Someone from my clan would have to have known, they would have told me if my father had done something as dishonorable as having an affair on my mother."

"This will all have to be something that you could ask you brother about as I have no clue as to how any of this happened. Though that does bring me to my next point- Harry and his family will be here tomarrow to find out about the results of his blood test and family status. I would like it if you all would be here when I am explaining the situation to the family." Une said glancing around at all of them.

"Not a problem! Plus there was no way we would leave Wufei here by himself to go through all this! Right Q-Ball?!" Duo once again interrupting.

"Heh, Duo please. But yes of course we will be here!" Quatre said after reprimanding Duo for his lack of manners.

Pulling out some more papers from her desk she brought up one more point. "That's good. Now one last thing before you go and for this I would like for you, Wufei and for the rest of you to think about. As you are now 18 and of a closer blood relative to young Harry, you also have the option of taking over legal guardianship of him." As she finished she handed over the papers to legally adopt Harry.

"That is a little sudden. I can't even begin to process that I have a brother let alone the idea of adoption but I will think it over tonight. Though it will also be heavily on the others since we all life together with Quatre." He replied taking the paper to look over.

"You don't have to be in such a rush. I understand this is a big decision so I set up a house near here for you all to stay with an extra room for Harry. I am giving you all a months vacation to spend and get to know your new little brother. And should you decide to sign the papers and he and his family agree he will be your responsibility." Standing she opened her office door. " Now you all have some serious thinking to do so go to the new house and get a good nights rest. There is a driver waiting outside for you."

"Goodnights" and nods were given to the Commander and they walked out the door.

###Skip Scene To New House###

Once all the boys had settled into their rooms on the second floor they meet back up in the kitchen to talk and have dinner.

Wufei was sitting at the table head buried in his arms. "I can't believe all of this its just so sudden."

"Don't you worry to much Wuffie things will work out just you wait and see! This will be a good thing! I mean just think you will have a little brother that you can teach all your traditions too, someone that can learn from you. Your a born teacher you know!" Duo said leaning over his lovers back to give him a hug.

"I just can't see my self taking care of a kid like that!" Wufei exclaimed lifting his head from his hands.

"I don't see why not you take care of Maxwell and thats like taking responsibilty of three kids. And I mean kids not one teenager like your brother will be." Heero muttered from his corner at the counter acroos form them.

Duo stood up from were he was stooped over his lover, "No fair! That's mean and I don't know if I should hit you or congrdulate you for making a joke! EEEKK!" He squeeked as Wufei pulled him down by his braid into a seat next to him.

After laughing at Duo's antics they all settled down to think over the days events and what was going to happen.

* * *

20 minutes away a boy with dark black hair and bright green eyes rolled over on his thread bare blanket praying sleep would come.

_________________

Authors notes-

Well how was it? This is the first story I have written since 2003 when I was only 14 so hopefully I have gotten better. I love reviews so please send them my way and while I know no one like flames I will take them with pride cause they can help me improve my story and writing skills.

So Sorry about the misspelling of Wufei's name I promise I know how to spell it. I just have that habit of when I am typing stuff the whole i before e except ofter c thing you learn in grade school when I hand write I catch myself but I guess not when I was typing. The Wuffie spelling was intentional however casue it was supposed to be like one of the thousand nicknames that Duo comes up with. And I will be looking for a beta if anyone knows of a good one just let me know! Like I said above it has been a long while since I have written any stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Gundam boys(not that I wouldn't want to)

Thank you everyone that has reviewed so far! I have loved checking my email and seeing the story alerts and the reviews they have made my heart sore. I want to so I am sorry to all of those wonderful people. I have a full time job and school and finals just ended. Then I was put in charge of grading some school work for my old home school group so I haven't had a lot of spare time. Though summer is on the way so hopefully chapters will come a bit quicker! Now on with the story!!!!

Chapter 2

Harry Potter woke much the same way he did every morning in the Dursley house.

"BBBOOOYYY, GET DOWN HERE AND START OUR BREAKFAST! MY POOR DUDDERS IS STARVING!" His Aunt Petunia screeched from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Aunt Petunia." He said as he finished getting dressed in a pair of used black cargo pants, faded band t-shirt to some rock group he had never heard of, with some heavily scuffed black work boots. Topping it of with black sweat bands Harry took a final look in the badly cracked mirror on his small clothing cupboard. While they still weren't the best clothing being that they were cheaply bought from a thrift store but at least he liked the style and they fit him ten times better then Dudley's old clothing. He could finally buy stuff he actually like though he hated to think of what had happened to get that money.

Harry adjusted his arm bands and left his room before his aunt could yell again or worse send his uncle up. Harry hurried down the steps and to the kitchen, were he automatically started up the bacon and eggs before putting the biscuits in the oven.

"Now remember boy I want no funny business out of you today when we got back to that Preventors office." Uncle Vernon grunted as he sat at the table, the kitchen chair groaning under the mans massive weight. " I still don't understand why we have to go just for the damn freaks blood work. It's not like this idiot would have any other family."

"I know dear, we'll just hurry in get the results then hurry back out." Petunia said as she tried to placate the walrus sized man. "Dudley dear come on now breakfast is ready! You want to have time to get dressed up and looking your best and show those know it all Preventors just how bright you are, don't you?"

As Harry put the plates of food on the table his cousin came waddling in so quickly that it sent his uncles coffee cup crashing to the floor. "BOY, LOOK WHAT YOUR FOOLISHNESS CAUSED!" Vernon raged before slapping Harry sending him crashing to the floor.

Harry slowly lifted his head and wiped at the blood in the corner of his mouth. "I apologize, Uncle Vernon."

"You better, now get the rest of breakfast boy and me a new cup of coffee. And don't even think you'll be getting breakfast now."

An hour later found the Dursleys and Harry pulling up to the Preventors building a half hour later then when they where expected. Walking in side they where greeted by a young woman at the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Preventors Office England Branch, what can I do for you all?" She questioned with thinly veiled disgust at looking at the Dursleys.

"We came to get the boys blood results, though why bothering our entire day for this is just ridiculous!" Vernon grunted.

"Name please?" She asked thankfully looking away from them, looking down at her day planner in front of her.

Before they could answer a voice from behind them spoke up. Turning around they saw a young blonde women standing behind them hold tightly onto a file box.

"That won't be necessary Ms. April. This is the Dursley family and young Mr. Potter. They have a special appointment with Lady Une today." Setting her box on the low rise reception counter she held out her hand. " I don't know if you remember me but I'm Dr. Sally Po I did the blood test on Harry here."

Picking her file box back up after no one but Harry shook it she started over to the elevators. Looking back over her shoulder she called, " If you all would fallow me we can head up to the office now."

As the Dursleys took their time getting over to Sally, Harry quickly hurried over. "Dr. Po would you like me to carry that for you it looking really heavy?"

"Well aren't you just so sweet! But its alright I have it! Though if you really want to help would mind hitting the up button for me then when we get inside just hit for the tenth floor!"

"No problem. If I may ask why exactly do we need to speak with the Director I would think my measly blood sample would be no big deal compared with everything else I'm sure she has to deal with?"

"Oh, well I can't really tell you that's up the Ms. Une but it's all good news believe me dear!" She said as they walked into the elevator as it opened up. As they all squeezed into the elevator, Harry made sure to stand on the other side of the blonde Doctor. When the doors closed Dr. Po indicated which floor button to press which Harry hurried to do. As the elevator slowly started to rise to a high floor Harry noticed a sign above the door saying the weight limit was 1,500 and he nervously glanced over at his walrus sized cousin and the elephant sized uncle. Harry gulped as he prayed to Merlin that nothing would happen. Thankfully they finally got to their chosen floor and if Harry noticed both the nice doctor and himself got out a little quicker then the Dursleys neither or them said anything. Dr. Po walked over to a desk station just to the right of a rather important looking door, though Harry had no idea how a door could seem important, maybe it had to do with the rather nice black name plate attached to it with Commander Une written out on it in gold lettering. "Hello Diana, we're here to see the Comm. Une." Dr. Po said before gesturing to those behind her. "This is Mr. Potter and the Dursley family."

Diana stood up from her desk reaching out to shake all of their hands muttering a polite 'nice to meet you' before sitting back down and picking up the phone on her desk only hitting a couple button on it. "Comm. Une, Dr. Sally Po, Mr. Potter and his family the Dursleys are here to see you." BEEEEP. "Thank you Diana, please send them in." Was heard vaguely through the phone. Diana hung up the phone before turning back to the people in front of her desk. "You can go on in!"

"Thank you Diana. Alright everyone, let's go in."

Walking through the door they were instantly greeted by a stern brunette woman with glasses. "Hello, welcome to the Preventors! I am so glad you all could make it. Let me introduce my top agents." Gesturing to five teenagers that looked just a few years older then Harry. "This is Quarte Winner, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Wufei

Chang. Their presence here will be explained shortly. If you all would just take a seat we can get down to business." Sicne the other young men had already been seated everyone found a place around them, the Dursleys squeezed themselves onto a small couch really meant for two, Dr. Po took up a chair just off the side of Comm. Unes desk, which left Harry the choice of the floor or on the right side of Wufei as Duo was on the other side.

Dou reached over Wufei and padded the empty spot. "Don't worry we don't bite! Come have a seat." Duo smiled teasingly while not being obvious about check out the kid the was suppose to be his lovers half brother.

When Harry was finally seated Comm. Une stood and walked around to the front of her desk and leaned against it. "Now Harry we called you in to talk to you personally about your blood test results. It took a bit longer then usual because we ran it a couple extra times. We had thought that the results were a little strange but they all turned out the same."

"Nothing's wrong with me is there? I can't think of any other reason that you would be concerned with my blood. I have no blood related family left but the Dursley's." Harry spoke up from his seat, concern and confusion clear in his voice.

Comm. Une cleared her throat and look Harry straight in the eye. "Mr. Potter, when we ran your DNA through the system we had a hit for a blood relative. Apparently you have a half brother."

Harry starred in shock not able to look away from her before he stood a said with just a lightly raised voice. " I don't mean to be disrespectful ma'am but there is no way in hell that I could have a brother! Both of my parents were killed when I was only a year old! I.." Harry was cut off by a hand landing on his shoulder. Looking back, he found the Proventor Agent Wufei behind him.

When Wufei had Harry's attention he began to speak for the first time. "Harry every thing she told you is true I have seen the results myself. Harry, I am your half brother. We share the same father."

Yaya! I finally finished the second chapter!!!! Finals are also over so hopefully I will have more up soon!!!!Please keep review! I am the starving artist and reviews are the pennies people drop in my hat!!!!!!!!

Luv ya!


End file.
